<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chamomile by AzzyFluffy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200936">Chamomile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzyFluffy/pseuds/AzzyFluffy'>AzzyFluffy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Parent(s), Panic Attacks, boschlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzyFluffy/pseuds/AzzyFluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boscha experiences a very traumatic event in her life, which results on her getting lost in a forest, will she find some comfort?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boscha &amp; Willow Park, Boscha/Willow Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW about a parent's death and panic attacks</p><p>Before we start, I wanted to say that, I've experiencing myself a lot of grief lately due the pandemic, writing this kind of helped me to relax a bit.<br/>The loss of people we love in our lives is not easy, and the pain may never fully be gone.<br/>Why did I choose Boscha? Well, I feel like she may be the kind of person who hides her feelings due trying not to look weak, I kind of relate to that.<br/>Anyways, I hope anyone enjoys this mess! Thanks for reading, not sure If I will continue, but we will see</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time stopped for a moment, her three eyes looked in disbelief at her father, while he kept at talking. She just couldn't believe it at all</p><p>"That can't be true, I saw her this morning" she laughed nervously "S-she can't be gone! Right?"</p><p>"Your mother was ambushed by a beast while she was on her way home" he took a deep breath and sighed "She's gone Boscha, you need to move on"</p><p>He left the room not saying anything else or looking back at his daughter, he had some other problems to take care of.</p><p>Boscha stayed there, in the living room, barely breathing out of panic, "she can't be gone!" Her chest hurted so much, and her ears where palpitating</p><p>"I--" She looked down her hands, they were shaking, it was uncontrollable </p><p>The room was feeling smaller by every second, it was suffocating, her eyes moved around until they found the front door, and she ran for it</p><p>She didn't really know where to go, her other family members lived far away, and she barely knew them enough to trust them with her feelings and thoughts. Friends? She didn't want them to see her like this, she needed to be strong, to be the best, she couldn't show this weakness to anyone.</p><p>The air was a bit refreshing, being in the open space helped, but the chest pain was still there, it was like an arrow had passed through her heart.</p><p>After running a lot without a direction, her sight being blurry with tears, it hit her, where was she? She didn't really recognize the place.</p><p>"G-great, now I'm lost" she tried to clean up her tears with her arm "As if this day can't get any worse" </p><p>She looked around trying to remember where she came from, there were just so many trees!, each of them looked the exact same</p><p>"UGH" she shot a fire spell, it burned down three trees in a row, but it wasn't enough to get through "How deep even is this forest!" </p><p>Frustrated she tried again, and again, but it wasn't enough to get through, maybe it was the wrong direction? She didn't even know where she came from!</p><p>Defeated, she let herself fall in the grass groaning. Then she let it all go, at least there is no one that will see her this way, her face full of tears, that she didn't even changed to her normal clothes, so vulnerable and pathetic.</p><p>"Hello?" A voice called "Is anybody here?" </p><p>Boscha tried to react and hide, but it was too late, green eyes locked with her puffy red eyes and there was nothing she could do to avoid</p><p>"Boscha? Are you okay?" </p><p>"Do I look okay to you?!" She snapped and looked away "J-Just leave me alone!"</p><p>Willow at first just wanted to go, when she saw a fire from her home, she just thought about save the remaining trees in the area, she didn't actually expected SOMEONE to still be around, and that someone being Boscha of all people.</p><p>But she was concerned, she couldn't just leave her there in that condition. But how does she approach without Boscha pulling away? She was way too proud to let her help</p><p>She sat down next to her, but Boscha moved a little away, Willow reached her pocket and took a handkerchief. She offered it to Boscha, just her 3rd eyed looked at it</p><p>"I know we don't know each other much, but maybe talking will help?" </p><p>Boscha was hesitant, why would Willow want to help? After all she wasn't the nicest person to her. Maybe it was a trick to find her weakness? </p><p>There was just one way to find out</p><p>"First" she stopped crying and cleared her throat "I want to do a everlasting oath, you can't tell anyone about this" </p><p>"I never would, but if it makes you feel safe, I don't mind" she offered her hand, and Boscha took it, the oath was sealed </p><p>"My... mother died, I just found out, and...and..." </p><p>She froze, and started shaking again, oh no no no, a sudden pang of anxiety hit her, she was panicking again. Willow noticed, but didn't know how to act, hug her would be invade her space? Maybe Boscha wouldn't like that kind of stuff, she sat right in front of her and locked eyes with the other girl</p><p>"Hey, breathe, like this" she inhaled and exaled slowly, and took both of Boscha's hands "try to relax, follow my lead" </p><p>She inhaled, but as she exhaled she broke crying once again, she felt so weak and helpless, she just couldn't hold it anymore</p><p>Her mother was the most sweet and kind witch she had ever knew, she couldn't just be gone!, she would never see her face again, she would never see her smile again, she would never hear her sing again</p><p>"Here" she opened her arms and gently pushed Boscha in, she didn't mind an let Willow embrace her, it felt somehow comforting </p><p>Boscha had cried for several minutes in Willow's shoulder, she wasn't sure for how long, but it felt good to have someone with her. She would feel some patting or caressing every now and then, that made her feel relaxed.</p><p>She noticed the faint smell of chamomile on the flower girl's hair, it was now her favorite smell.</p><p>After a while she calmed down, her eyes were still puffy and the heartache was still there, but she could breathe normally.</p><p>"Better?"</p><p>"Y-yeah, thank you" was she suppose to separate? She wasn't sure, and she as well didn't wanted to </p><p>"Want to go to my house? Is not that far, it's getting dark and I can offer you something to drink" </p><p>She was a bit hesitant, what if someone finds out? Would it be the death of her social life? </p><p>"Why are you being so nice? You have no reason to be, specially with me" she hided her face in Willow's shoulder</p><p>"Well, I don't really know" she caressed her back softly "it just felt like the right thing to do"</p><p>Boscha felt sick now, this flower girl, the half witch she used to call her, was a true nice person, probably the second nicest person she had met in her life and she had been nothing but an ass to her.</p><p> In any case, she wont admit she was wrong, at least not now.</p><p>"Hm... about going to your house, can I stay over? I will text my father to let him know" </p><p>"Sure" they both standed up "My dads wont mind"</p><p>After blinking a bit Boscha's sight was better, in any case, Willow decided to grab her hand and guide her. It took her by surprise, but she didn't mind.</p><p>They arrived in total silence to the house, Willow went for the key that was hidden behind the rug. Boscha on the other hand examined their surroundings, there was an old swing on the yard, as well there were flowers all around the house, some of them where medicine plants, she could recognize a couple. Willow opened up the door, the lights were off.</p><p>"My dads had night shifts today" she invited her in "can you help me light the candles?"</p><p>"Okay" with ease she casted a small flame and lighted all the candles on the left side</p><p>While Willow decided to use a stick to spread the light on the right side of the house. </p><p>"Call your dad while I made us something to eat" she disappeared to the kitchen "Go ahead, make yourself at home"</p><p>Boscha let herself fall in the couch, and got her phone out. She did had a couple of missing calls from her father, but she wasn't in the mood to call back and talk to him, so she decided to text instead.</p><p>"Father, I will be staying at Skara's today"</p><p>Surprisingly she got a reply just a few seconds later</p><p>"We will have a chat tomorrow"</p><p>She groaned, sometimes she really hated him. He had Skara's parents phone number so she decided to text her as well.</p><p>"Hey S, I'm staying out today, can you cover for me?"</p><p>The reply was fast, after all Skara was glued on her phone as usual.</p><p>"Sure! But where are you at?" There was a pause when another message pop "Did you meet someone special today? Are they cute?"</p><p>Boscha rolled her three eyes, but she decided to play along</p><p>"Yeah, but don't tell anyone, I will bury you" </p><p>"'Kay, but you owe me the details" she sent a winky emoji and Boscha didn't reply</p><p>She will have to come up with a story later.</p><p>Willow got her some cookies and a tea, it was herbal and it made her a bit sleepy, but sure it helped her to calm her nerves. Then she let her take a shower and borrow one of her pajamas, it didn't fit her but she wasn't uncomfortable either way. Willow carefully brushed Boscha's hair, in other circumstances, she would have refused, she never used other people's brushes or let them touch her hair, but she really liked how Willow was so careful and soft, it relaxed her a bit more.</p><p>"You can use my bed, I will go sleep in my parent's bed" </p><p>"Oh, can you stay with me?" She blurted out unconsciously and blushed a bit when she realized "I just, don't want to be alone, if that's okay" </p><p>The flower girl stayed silent a bit, while Boscha heart was racing anxiously. She avoided eye contact but her third eye betrayed her pleading in silence.</p><p>"Fine, I will stay then if it makes you feel better" she sat in the bed right next to her, Boscha just smiled softly</p><p>Boscha couldn't actually sleep, it has been around an hour since she pretended she was. Her mind just couldn't stop thinking about her mother. Feeling someone close to her eased her pain a bit, she didn't wanted to feel lonely, she was afraid of being lonely. She looked over her shoulder and Willow was already asleep, in any case, Boscha didn't wanted to talk, that would have been awkward.</p><p>Asleep Willow hugged her back, Boscha almost jumped away in surprise, but then she relaxed, cuddling wasn't exactly in her mind, but it was nice and warm, so she just snuggled. Her eyes started to feel bit heavy, and after a couple of minutes she finally fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been drinking waay too much chamomile tea lately, anyways, here is the second part, the third is almost done<br/>Hope someone enjoys &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow woke up first, she was a bit confused, what she was hugging? Without her glasses on, it was a bit hard to tell at first.</p><p>Then she realized, what happened yesterday wasn't a fever dream. Boscha, this mean girl at school, the captain of the banshees, was in fact here. </p><p>She didn't really liked her and in normal circumstances, she would have avoided having any contact with this three eye witch. But her good nature winned her over. Also, the girl she saw yesterday wasn't the same rude, mean, despicable Boscha, it was someone who needed comfort, someone broken.</p><p>"Mm..." Boscha whimpered in her sleep, probably she was having a nightmare </p><p>"Shh... it's okay" whispered and carefully casted some chamomile flowers under the pillow, snuggling her a bit closer. After a moment she calmed down.</p><p>Chamomile, it was a flower know for being a good tranquilizer, it helped to calm the anxiety. Willow used it a lot to calm her own nerves and it had helped her greatly.</p><p>She heared the front door, probably it was her dads. She would need to explain since she didn't really asked permission to bring someone over. Her parents usually didn't mind her having friends over if they knew them and their parents, however, Boscha was not a friend and also they didn't knew her parents.</p><p>She sighed and decided to get up, she will need to confront them sooner or later, the everlasting oath wouldn't let her say the whole true, so she was ready to get in trouble.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>It was a sunny day outside, was she on the park? She had never been in a place so green and full of flowers, the smell of chamomile was sweet and strong in the air.</p><p>"Boscha! Honey!" Her ears moved and she looked behind her </p><p>In a beautiful white dress, with a big hat and her big glasses on, was her mother. She was casually sitting in a blanket with a picnic basket.</p><p>"Mom?" She asked, and ran on her direction as fast as she could "B-But, you died!, how?"</p><p>The woman didn't answer, she just smiled at her and adjusted her glasses. And then everything faded to black.</p><p>She opened her eyes, the morning sunlight bothered her. Her third eye was very sensitive so she had to cover it up with her hand. Where was she? This wasn't her room or any of her friends.</p><p>Then she remembered the events of last night, but Willow was nowhere to be found. She got up and walked outside the room, following some voices dowstairs.</p><p>"She had a rough night, that's why I invited her over" Willow explained to her dads</p><p>"Yeah sweetie, but we don't know this girl, did she told her parents?" One of them asked</p><p>"Also, we need to have her parents information too, what if something happened? We wouldn't be able to contact them" the other added </p><p>"You're right, I'm sorry, is just..."</p><p>"Please don't be harsh on her, I insisted" all of them fell silent as Boscha interrupted, she took Willow's hand and drawed a circle around them "you can tell them what happened fully, the everlasting oath is broken"</p><p>And she walked away in a hurry. Upstairs to get changed, she felt like she had to get out fast, and don't cause any more troubles to the girl that was nice with her, that's the least she could do.</p><p>She didn't wanted to be late for classes, and she didn't wanted to be asked questions.</p><p>A knock on the door catched her attention.</p><p>"Come in, I had already changued" </p><p>Willow entered slowly, and cleared her throat </p><p>"My dads asked if you want to stay for breakfast" </p><p>"No, I think I had abused a lot of your hospitality, I just... can I borrow you brush real quick? I don't want to show up to school with my hair all messy" she looked away a bit shyly </p><p>"Are you going to school?" She sounded surprised and concerned </p><p>"Yeah, I can't just skip a day, I have to keep my grades up if I want to stay in the banshees" she looked down a bit sadly, she wasn't in the mood to go to school, but she needed to</p><p>"Here, let me help you" Willow took the brush and offered Boscha a chair to sit down, and she did so "Do you want your usual hair style?" </p><p>"Yes" she hummed a bit "please"</p><p>She saw herself in the mirror as Willow sofly started brushing. Her third eye shifted the attention to Willow, for some reason it couldn't stop doing that, something about this flower girl was distracting it, but Boscha couldn't understand why.</p><p>"Do you have your hair tie with you?" </p><p>All her eyes shifted their attention to the floor out of embarrassment, at least Willow didn't noticed.</p><p>"I don't really remember where I left it, I slept with my hair untied" </p><p>Willow reached for her drawer a flower themed hair tie, it was black and had a small silver flower decoration on it.</p><p>"You can borrow one of mine, I don't really use hair ties that much" and she proceed to tie it tightly "there, you're done"</p><p>"Thanks" she stayed in silence for a bit "I will be on my way then"</p><p>"Are you sure? We can go together to Hexside" </p><p>"Yes I'm sure, I will stop by my home to get my bag" she sighed "Just, don't tell anyone what happened, not even your friends, I just don't want to handle questions"</p><p>"I know how to keep a secret" </p><p>Boscha just nodded and both of them went downstairs, they stopped by the kitchen where the two men were waiting for an answer, after being introduced they insisted on breakfast again.</p><p>"Thanks, but I will be on my way, I need to stop by my house" she played a bit with her hands and continued "and thanks for the hospitality" </p><p>"It was nice meeting you, any friend of Willow is out friend" well, this was a bit uncomfy, they weren't friends</p><p>In fact, if they found out how Boscha acted at school, they would have kicked her out for good an hour ago, she laughed a bit nervously.</p><p>"I will walk you out" Willow guided her to the front door </p><p>There was an uncomfortable silence, both of them didn't know how to interact with each other, were they friends now? Or at least they aren't in bad terms anymore? It was a weird situation to be in.</p><p>"I'm sorry"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"For, you know, being mean at school" she looked around trying to avoid making eye contact "I just, well, there is no an excuse honestly, I will try to be better"</p><p>"Boscha, honestly you will have to do much better than..." she sighed, remembering all the bad stuff in the past almost made her get frustrated, but it didn't felt like the right time to call her out "But, for now, we are good, I'm so sorry about your mother" she touched her arm "If you need something, just text me" </p><p>"I will think about that, all of that" she walked away a few steps, and then looked back "see you around, I guess"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cw: Grief</p><p>This is mostly Amity's POV, but it will have some Willow's POV by the middle</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity wasn't excited about her day, she had some shared classes with Boscha, and she would probably be her insufferable usual self. Especially now that Amity decided to abandon their friend group.</p><p>"Hey Amity! Which class was it again?" Luz was carrying her books just right next to her, while she slowly moved around with her crutches </p><p>"401, I have grammar classes today" </p><p>Breaking her leg was awful, however, having Luz accompanying her around was nice, she could totally bear with the pain.</p><p>"Here you go!" She left the books at Amity's seat "I gotta go now, I have beast keeping class next, see you after class!"</p><p>"Bye Luz" she waved and the human was gone</p><p>She looked around, but the third eye girl was nowhere to be found "weird, she is never late" she murmured to herself, maybe she was with Skara?</p><p>But her train of thought was interrupted when Boscha finally showed up, but something was different today, she seemed a bit down and was way quieter than usual.</p><p>Not long after the class started, but Amity's mind was still a bit focused on Boscha. This was concerning, she had know Boscha since childhood, and she never shut her mouth up and liked to be the center of attention, but today, something feeled wrong.</p><p>But she couldn't just ask directly what was going on, as far as she was concerned, they weren't friends anymore, or they weren't actually friends to begin with. Why did she care then? Maybe even if they weren't true friends, part of Amity still cared.</p><p>"Something on my face Blight?" Amity almost jumped out of the seat, the third eye was the one that followed her</p><p>"Huh... not really" she crossed her arms and looked away</p><p>This uneasy feeling stayed with her all the class, something didn't felt right.</p><p>"Amityy!" Luz screamed happily as she entered the classroom, she had feathers all over her hair and scratches "sorry, the beast keeping class got a bit 'wild', ya know" </p><p>"I can imagine" she smiled and blushed a bit, Boscha just got up in silence and walked out</p><p>"Huh... eso fue extraño" Amity watched her confused, she didn't understood a word, then Luz realized she just babbled in spanish "I mean, that's strange" </p><p>"How come?" </p><p>"Boscha normally would say something mean to me, like 'you smell like griffon poop!' or something, but she just walked away and didn't even looked at me"</p><p>"Yeah, something is not right" she got up with her crutches "But is not our problem, if she is being less of a pain, then is good for us"</p><p>"Ooh! What if is it about a secret crush?" She got a bit hyped imagining "maybe they rejected her?" </p><p>"Jeez, chill with the fanfic" she laughed "Boscha wouldn't be like that, she is the girl who would go 'your loss' if someone rejected her, her ego is bigger" </p><p>"Guess you're right" </p><p>"Well enough about her, tell me more about the beast keeping class" </p><p>They kept chatting for a while until they meet up with Gus and Willow in the hallway, and they joined in the conversation. Luz explained all the crazy stuff that went down on beast keeping class, she had trouble taking care of a baby griffon, the little thing wouldn't let her take care of their feathers, and she had to chase them all around the class.</p><p>The group laughed all loud by the lockers, then Amity noticed Boscha and her group passing by. Usually Boscha would be annoying and would be the one doing the talking, but she was quiet while her friends around talking with each other. Then she noticed an odd look on Willow, but maybe she was weirder out too so she didn't gave it too much thought.</p><p>"Hey Mittens!" A boy called interrupting her</p><p>"Ed, Em! Nice seeing you!" Luz greeted them </p><p>"Nice to see you too cutie" Emira replied and winked "you two too, Gus and Willow"</p><p>"I'm glad Mittens upgraded her friend group, I didn't really liked those other girls, they're mean" Edric looked a bit anoyed by the memory "one time they blamed us because little baby Boscha wanted to play grudgby inside the house" he crossed his arms a bit annoyed by the memory then Emira continued "of course mom and dad didn't believe us when we told them it had been that little demon"</p><p>"What do you guys want?" Amity responded a bit annoyed "I think it isn't about my social life"</p><p>"Mom said she wanted an urgent meeting with us after school" Edric said in a serious, yet funny tone</p><p>"She was, like, very shady about it, so we will wait for you outside school to head home together" Emira finished</p><p>"Fine, mom is the boss" Amity shrugged </p><p>"Alright, see you around guys" Edric walked away and Emira added "Was nice seeing you all"</p><p>They all waved at them as the twins disappeared into the halls.</p><p>"Your siblings seem cool" Gus said </p><p>"Try living with them" Amity replied sarcastically </p><p>"What do you think is that urgent meeting about?" Luz added, she was actually very curious now</p><p>"I don't know, my mom sometimes is a bit unpredictable"</p><p>They headed to the cafeteria to eat before the last class started, Amity had some salad, Luz and Gus just shared a sandwhic since Luz forgot to pack her lunch, and Willow was having a cereal bar with some juice.</p><p>"Whaat, that's crazy!" Gus was taking note really fascinated "and how do they move?"</p><p>"Well you see, they have motors inside, and with gasoline..." Luz was explaining about all human transportation </p><p>Willow was quiet and so was Amity, not paying attetion to the wonders of the human world, they both were paying attention to Boscha that was sitting on the next table with her group of friends. They were talking about strategy for the next game.</p><p>"So Boscha, do you think your mom can make us some energy drinks for the next match?" her blood ran cold </p><p>"Yeah! Last season drinks were amazing!, your mom made the best drinks I've ever had" the green haired girl added</p><p>"Yeah, Boscha, pretty pleasee?" Skara said at last </p><p>"I... I will see" she standed up abruptly "I have to go now, start practice without me" and she walked away in a hurry</p><p> "Kay captain!" Skara cheered "You're the boss!" </p><p>Willow standed up catching everyone's attention on her table.</p><p>"Something's wrong Willow?" Gus asked confused</p><p>"Oh, no no, I just have to use the bathroom real quick" she took her juice box and walked slowly "but go ahead to classes, don't wait for me"</p><p>Amity gave her a suspicious look as she walked in a hurry the same direction Boscha went.</p><p>"Welp, when you have to go, you have to go" Luz shrugged and Gus nodded "Hey Amity, we should be going too, so you can get to classes on time"</p><p>"Yeah, we better go" </p><p>Whatever was going on, even if it made her very curious, wasn't her problem. She needed to take things off of her mind and heal her leg, that was what mattered now.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Willow looked around, but she didn't really knew Boscha enough to know where she disappeared to, she asked a couple of other students and they told her that she went upstairs. </p><p>"Hey, are you looking for the captain of the banshees?" A boy asked, she recognized him as Jerbo, one of the students from the detention group</p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"BARK!" </p><p>"We saw her going to the rooftop of this tower, you can get there trought that door at the end of the hall" Jerbo signaled "She broke the lock, so it should be unlocked"</p><p>"Bark bark" Barkus added</p><p>"Yeah, she looked in distress, we were hoping someone who knew her showed up" he looked a bit uncomfortable and scratched a bit the back of his head</p><p>"Well thank you guys, I will go see how she is doing" Willow smiled and walked a few steps "please don't tell anyone you saw her in that condition, she... is having a rough week already"</p><p>"Of course, our lips are sealed" Jerbo smiled and Barkus just yipped in aprovement </p><p>Willow nodded a headed towards the door, the lock was melted, without a doubt it was Boscha's doing. She looked around, but no one was on the view, so she slipped in and closed the door behind her. </p><p>She could hear sobbing as she was walking up stairs, when she was close the person stopped sobbing, like they panicked</p><p>"Boscha, it's fine" she finally made all the way up "It's Willow" </p><p>She locked eyes with her, she looked scared that someone found her, but she relaxed when she realized it was Willow and started crying even more. </p><p>"W-Willow?" she tried to said in between sobs, she tried to stop crying but she couldn't "please don't look at me" she tried to cover up her face </p><p>"It's okay to cry Boscha, I wouldn't judge you for that" She sat next to her and holded her hand "you need to tell your friends what happened, I'm sure they will understand"</p><p>"I can't tell them, everytime I remember I just w-want to cry" she let her head rest on Willow's shoulder, she was still sobbing, but it was less "I-I don't want anyone to see me like this, I feel so pathetic" </p><p>"You aren't, you have feelings and is okay to let them out" she squeezed her hand sofly </p><p>They stayed for a while in total silence, while Boscha sobbed. Willow hold onto her hand the whole time and the offered to hug once again. Boscha relaxed in the embrace, she felt safe on Willow's arms.</p><p>"Feeling better?"</p><p>"Yes, but I miss her still" she sighed "and I feel pain in my chest" </p><p>"She will live with you always in your heart and your memories" she hugged her a bit tightly "maybe the pain will stay, but with time it will feel less and less painful"</p><p>"Yeah, guess you're right" she closed her eyes just enjoying the hug</p><p>And they stayed there during the last period, Boscha skipped the team practice while Willow her history class, but it didn't mattered right now.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Children" Mrs. Blight started talking, while her three children looked at her "I have some terrible news"</p><p>They all looked concerned, what happened now? Edric and Emira exangued a worried look then looked back at their mother.</p><p>"One of my associates, Mrs. Sire, passed away yesterday" the twins looked to each other, then looked down to Amity, which was shocked</p><p>It was like a bucket of cold water poured all over her, and now everything made sense.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to add that I choose a random last name that sounded pretty</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, just mentioned Willow this chapter ):<br/>Also based on the Q&amp;A Dana had, I tried to mold Mr and Mrs Blight personalities, not sure how are they going to be in canon, but here is my interpretation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And remember Boscha, don't embarrass me in front of my associates, understood?" He said in a cold tone as he adjusted his tie</p><p>"Yes dad" she just responded looking to the floor</p><p>"And absolutely not crying, you are better than that" </p><p>"Yes dad" this was going to be a long night</p><p>Funerals on the boiling isles where kind of the same as the human world, with the difference that with a magic spell they teleported the body up to space. Sadly, there was no body they could send, so they just had a big picture of her in the middle of the room. Boscha sat right in front of the picture as people started to come in.</p><p>The Blight family arrived half hour later, it was like a big fancy party, they had decorations, food, and even some music in the background, it was soft and slow.</p><p>"Wow he did organized a fancy looking funeral" Mr. Blight said</p><p>"Well children, take notes" Mrs. Blight added "I want my funeral even fancier"</p><p>"Honey, please, leave your rivalry aside, is not the right time" he tried to calm down his spouse </p><p>"Yeah dad is right!, and also, we don't want you to die!" Edric said and Emira added both saddened and annoyed "Is not a competition mom!"</p><p>"Fine..." she crossed her arms and then murmured "...at least I beated her at living"</p><p>Amity rolled her eyes, sometimes she was tired of her mother's nonsense. They decided to split out after giving their condolences to Mr. Sire, her parents went to talk to other adults, the twins went ahead to pull some pranks around to the other annoying rich people, while Amity was trying to find the snack table, slowly walking towards it with her crutches.</p><p>"Amity! There you are" someone called behind her</p><p>"Skara" she said a bit indifferent "do you need something?" </p><p>"Thanks the titans you're here" Skara seemed very desperate "Is Boscha, she wouldn't talk to me, she has been sitting right in front the whole time, I don't know what to do!" </p><p>"Her mother died Skara, she needs some space" </p><p>"Yeah, but, we are her friends!" She took one of Amity's arms carefully and pleaded "pleasee, we need to do something" </p><p>Amity inhaled and let a long sigh escape</p><p>"Fine, I will try to talk with her" she pulled a bit to free her arm "but only because you asked"</p><p>"Thanks Amity, you're the best!" And she disappeared into the crowd, leaving Amity alone</p><p>She walked to the seats where Skara told her. There she found Boscha, sitting alone right in front of the picture, holding tightly her mother's glasses between her hands, and her eyes seemed lost in thought. Amity took the seat right next to her.</p><p>"Hey Boscha" she touched her shoulder</p><p>"What do you want?" She groaned a bit annoyed </p><p>"I'm sorry about your mother, she was a nice wit..." </p><p>"I don't want your pity Amity" interrupted and moved her hand away "let me guess, Skara told you to come talk to me, didn't she?"</p><p>She stayed frozen for a bit and responded "yes, she did, we are both worried about you"</p><p>"Is hard to believe coming from YOU"</p><p>They both looked away and stayed in an uncomfortable silence, then Boscha sighed and decided to break it.</p><p>"So, why did you became friends with them?" Amity looked at her a bit surprised "you know, that human, the plant girl and that little illusionist"</p><p>"Oh, well" she scratched the back of her head "it started with Luz, she was nice once I got to know her better, brave, funny, dumb and kind of cute" she babbled withouth noticing and felt her whole face turning red, Boscha just chuckled "w-well! In any case, she made me feel more confident about being myself, she helped me patch things up with Willow, and to actually meet Gus" </p><p>"I see" she looked down to her mother's glasses, then back to the picture</p><p>Would she have wanted her daughter to be nice? Probably yes, she really wasn't aware about everything Boscha did at school, she would have totally disapprove her behavior. Also there was a lot of mischief she had done around the isles, not only school. </p><p>"I need some fresh air, enjoy the party" she standed up not letting Amity continue "and I'm sorry, for breaking you leg, I hope it heals soon" </p><p>Her dad wasn't anywhere to be seen, he was probably chatting with some of his boring friends. So, it was Boscha's perfect time to escape. People around where way too busy drinking and chatting that if was easy for her to slip trought the back door.</p><p>Once she was outside, she let herself fall on the grass, resting, feeling the smell, the small grass leaves ticking her skin. She then realized, there were some small chamomile flowers growing up, what a coincidence. The smell of them was faint, yet it filled her with peace and comfort.</p><p>"Mind if I join you?" She would recognize that voice everywhere </p><p>"Sure Skara, you are already here anyways" </p><p>Skara just sofly sat on the grass, she really didn't wanted to mess her suit.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" </p><p>"Sad obviously, there is some stuff I wished I had discussed with her, some things I would have wanted to told her, some advice I need" her eyes filled a bit with tears, but she just brushed them off with her forearm "but I guess there is nothing to do about it"</p><p>Skara stayed silence, wondering what she needed to say.</p><p>"Well, I can hear you and give you advice" Boscha looked at her and raised an eyebrow, Skara smiled nervously "I- well, I know is not the same! But, maybe saying what is bothering you may help you vent"</p><p>Boscha thought for a bit, Skara wasn't the smartest witch she knew, but she meant well at the very least.</p><p>"Fine" she was wondering for a bit if this was a good idea, but shrugged the insecurity off "I was wondering if I can amend everything I had done to other people, and where should I start"</p><p>Skara was a bit lost, she didn't really knew what she meant. To who? </p><p>"Well, admit you were wrong is a start" she was trying to figure out any good advice, maybe something she had read or experience, the she got it "you have to take responsibility and... well... is up to the person to forgive you" </p><p>"Where did you learned that?" Asked surprised </p><p>"I readed it in a magazine once" </p><p>"Of course you did" she laughed a bit of the simple reply</p><p>"Well, who are you apologizing to anyways?" </p><p>"Well, there is several people I owe one" she looked her mother's glasses "and there is this girl I got to know recently that I have hurted a lot in the past, she helped me and..."</p><p>"Oh! Do I know her?" She laughed as she realized "is this someone special you stayed over a couple of days ago, isn't she?" </p><p>Boscha's cheeks turned slightly red and smiled "Yes she is, and is a really nice witch" </p><p>"Who is it? You have to tell mee" she was expectant to the answer, even jumped a bit </p><p>"As if I'm going tell you" she got up and walked away, smiling mischievously "You don't know how to keep a secret"</p><p>"Aaaw, come on Boscha! Not fair! It was a one time thing!" She chased over "I need to know, you can't leave me hanging!" </p><p>"Yes I can, and I will" she started running</p><p>"Boschaaa!" She kept racing behind her</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> By the end of the night, it was time to send the picture up to space. Everyone took a seat as Mr. Sire prepared the spell. Boscha took a good last look at it and sadly smiled</p><p>"Goodbye mom" she murmured</p><p>Amity took her left hand and Skara took her right, she was a bit confused and surprised by the gesture but didn't mind it. </p><p>The picture was finally teleported with the ritual, her mother was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two updates in a day, next chapter is the last one ♡ thanks everyone for reading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Is been over a month now, and things kind of went back to normal. The banshees lost this season, which bummed them, but Boscha assured that there is always a next year and they would be winning for sure.</p><p>All the school already knew about what happened to Boscha's mom, but they either offer their condolences or just didn't touch the subject at all, her friends most likely wont talk about it since it was still sensitive territory.</p><p>"Morning Boscha" Amity greeted her</p><p>"Morning" she walked by to find Skara "I'm glad your leg is all better now" </p><p>"Thanks" </p><p>They weren't friends, it was a strong word yet to define their relationship. Boscha found out other side of Amity, which was a huge nerd side surprisingly, she even lend her some of her Azura books, but Boscha was never a good reader so she was still starting the first book.</p><p>"Amity!" She heared the human girl screamed and looked back</p><p>"Morning Luz" Amity said then looked to the other girl "Morning Willow"</p><p>Boscha stayed there watching, she haven't talked to Willow at all for weeks, she was still figuring out how to amend things with her, she had no clue what to do and was afraid she would never forgive her, because that was a possibility. </p><p>Willow then noticed her presence, which made Boscha heart flutter, eveytime she thought about Willow made her feel all fuzzy inside. Panicked she ran away before the flower girl could even greet her. This must have been look pathetic, but Boscha didn't care anymore.</p><p>"What's up with her?" Luz said confused</p><p>Willow just looked away, with a mix of confusion and hurt.</p><p>"She might be still figuring things out" Amity said sofly "She is a different witch now"</p><p>"Well, I'm glad for her" Willow said in a defeated tone that concerned Luz</p><p>"Did she do something to you again?" She sounded annoyed "because if she dared to I'm going to...!" </p><p>"No no, is not that Luz, she haven't been bullying me or anyone for a month now" Willow tried to calm her down "is just, she haven't talk to me and, I don't know, it feels, bad" </p><p>Luz and Amity exchanged a worried look, they didn't know what to do or say.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Gus cheered as he catches up with them "good morning, sorry for the delay, there was an accident in the road"</p><p>They changed the subject with Gus, but Luz's mind wondered what to do, if her friend was getting hurt, she had to do something about it!. She promised not to interfere with her friend's lives, but she felt that she had to.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Boscha was going to her locker as usual, she greeted some students on the way. They were having coven specific classes today, so she and her friends were split out.</p><p>"Boscha!" Luz screamed from the end of the corridor and ran over her</p><p>"Yes Luz" She asked not impressed, but at the same time she tried not to sound rude "can I help you with something?"</p><p>"Yes you can!" She screamed again</p><p>"Okay okay, but don't scream, you are making a scene"</p><p>"Sorry, I just got way to excited I couldn't stop!" She inhaled and exhaled calming her nerves "I'm calm, I'm calm, sorry, I just wanted to know why you haven't been talking to Willow?" </p><p>"Oh, well, it's... complicated actually" she got a bit nervous, and sighed "I haven't told anyone about it actually, you know Willow, maybe you can help me?"</p><p>Luz looked determined and her eyes glowed with determination.</p><p>"Yes, I can help!" Boscha was having second thoughts, but if Luz did helped Amity, then maybe she could help her as well</p><p>They went to the tower, the same one Boscha had melted the lock a month ago, it haven't been repaired, so she didn't needed to break it again. The both sat down on the floor and Boscha explained everything to Luz, beginning with how Willow had helped her with her panic attacks and finishing with the funeral, and how she was trying to change.</p><p>"So, you don't know how to apologize?" </p><p>"Yeah, that's basically it, I don't really know how to apologize" her face got a bit red "also there is some weird feeling I get everytime I see Willow"</p><p>"Weird how?"</p><p>"Is just, it feels warm and fuzzy, like when you eat your favorite food" she tried to explain "I don't know, I haven't felt like that before"</p><p>"Aaw! Boscha!" She looked at her in awe, just confusing her more "you're in love!" </p><p>"Wha- no! I'm not!" Her face turned red </p><p>"Well, think about kissing Willow, what do you feel?" </p><p>"Embarrassed" she gave a bit more thought "and... good?" </p><p>"Aaaw see!" Then her mood swinged to a desesparated one "oh no!, you have to apologize and tell her, right now!"</p><p>"What, why?" Thinking about it made her nervous "W-Why the sudden urge?"</p><p>"She was so sad when you didn't say hi this morning! by ignoring her you are hurting her!" </p><p>She didn't know what to do know, she haven't come up with even a good apologize yet, how was she doing it in such a short time?</p><p>"I'm going to need help, can you help me?"</p><p>"Sure! And I'm sure Amity would be happy to help as well" </p><p>Boscha nodded "I'm texting Skara, I trust her too" </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Willow was finishing plant track class when a message popped in her phone, she didn't used it that much, just to text Amity or Gus, and keep in touch with her parents. She was surprised when Boscha's name was on the screen.</p><p>"Hey, meet me where you found me a month ago, at 6:00 pm" </p><p>She wasn't sure how to reply to that, she was surprised, but decided to give her an answer.</p><p>"Sure, I will be there"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone had fun with this little story &lt;3 thanks so much for reading, your kudos and your comments, it meant the world to me<br/>Enjoy the last chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Luz, don't you think she is going to suspect if you put that many lights?" Amity asked as Luz casted lots of light spells</p><p>"Says the person who is putting decorations with a huge abomination as ladder" </p><p>Amity was literally using an abomination to help herself hang some little flags and flower themed decoration. She got a bit flustered at the remark.</p><p>"Guys come on, it's almost 6 pm" Skara said while she was brushing Boscha's hair "how are you feeling?"</p><p>"Like I'm about to throw up" she said shaking a bit "I can't do this Skara"</p><p>"Yes you can, you are brave and strong" she tried to encourage </p><p>"But what if she doesn't want to forgive me? What if she says no?" </p><p>"Then you can move on, and you both can move on" a little alarm sounded and that was the signal, they needed to leave "Amity, Luz, let's go!" </p><p>Amity used her abomination to pick up Luz and moved towards Skara, picking her up in the way, this way was faster.</p><p> But they didn't leave, they stayed behind some trees, curious about what will happen next. Amity was about to protest because, privacy, but Luz and Skara shushed her.</p><p>Boscha sat down a tree trunk, it was one of those she burned down when she got lost, and heavily sighed. </p><p>Her mind was full of doubts and fears, her heart was racing as if she just had played a gudgby match. Then she heared footsteps coming this way. And it was Willow, she saw all the lights and the small flower decorations on the trees. </p><p>"Surprise" Boscha mustered, she was so nervous </p><p>"This is so pretty" she took one of the small lights on her hands and smiled "did you set it up yourself?"</p><p>"Well, I had some help actually" she smiled down to Willow "I wanted to apologize to you formally, I was mean to you for no good reason, and also I'm sorry for ignoring you this past few weeks, I needed time to figure things out"</p><p>"I have to say, I noticed that you changed your ways, and I'm glad you are doing better" Willow sighed and smiled "I know that what happened was horrible and you needed time to yourself, I'm not angry at you for that"</p><p>"Thanks Willow" she paused for a second, trying to built her courage "there is, something else I have to tell you"</p><p>All the three girls that were watching by the trees waited expectantly, they all were worried, but hoped for a good happy ending.</p><p>"What is it?" Deep down inside, she kind of knew what it was about, but she didn't wanted to jump into conclusions yet</p><p>"I-I have" she looked down some chamomile flowers and smiled "I have feelings for you, I just get all fuzzy inside when I look at you, and right now it feels like my heart is melting, and..."</p><p>"Boscha is fine, I understand" she smiled and took her hand sofly "I have to say that I've been feeling fuzzy myself too" she got a bit red saying that, so did Boscha "there is stuff you still need to work out and make up to, but what if we work it together for now on?"</p><p>"Really?" Willow just nodded </p><p>Boscha lowered a bit to kiss her cheek, it was really soft and made Willow chuckle. </p><p>"Here is a gift for you too" Willow casted chamomile flowers in Boscha's hair, it was a small crown, the smell of them was sweet </p><p>"Those are my favorites" </p><p>"So are mine" </p><p>Things weren't back to normal, and that was okay, Boscha needed to move forward and was certain that things would be more sweeter, now that she had someone who loved her by her side to help her, along with her friends.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Aaw that so sweet" Luz whispered and sniffed</p><p>"I know right?" Skara shared her handkerchief with Luz, since she was crying too</p><p>"Guys keep it quiet, they are going to find us" Amity hushed them both</p><p>"We know you guys never left!" Willow yelled</p><p>"Yeah you guys are way too nosy!" Boscha replied too</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>